ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
CrazyMan
Ever been to CrazyMan? It is a little teen punk drug dealer/pot/sex/emo club, where pot smokers, drug dealers and doers, and prostitutes go and party. It is freely open to the Lookout Crew. It is known for its CrazyMan, who is a weird muscular white guy with tattoos and piercings in crappy pants covered in vomit, who dances like a retard around the stage all night and grunts and never talks. He pukes on the audience all the time. ---- it is a huge ass underground sh*t-club in West City where teens who are like emo and do drugs and crazy shet go one of those underground things in the crappy apartment buildings it is some dumbass white dude with tattoos all over him who dances around stage like a retard and makes grunts retarded drug dealers and shet go there and watch him.. just some weird guy who flops around stage making wierd grunts the whole time and the guy pukes occasionally all over the audience and they lick it up and cheer for him they are all retarded.. and deal drugs and have tons of piercings and tattoos in homeless clothes it is in the guys basement they have a secret entrance in the west side of town of some retarded guy in nothing but pants with dirty hair who flops around stage and spits they are all cheering for him with drug eyes.. he is on drugs they say My dad says he went once he was smoking tons of pot in his 20s and went down there and watched the guy dance around stage for 2 hours and vomit on people It is retarded.. he is down there dancing all the time they have parties at night You know those weird teen, drug parties where everyone has sex, gets piercings, does drugs and smokes pot He just flops his arms around and dances like a retard the whole time and vomits on people he is on like sh*t loads of weed the guy has no life, and no one knows anything about him.. all he does is dance in that basement all day all night even when it is empty he changes his clothes once a month and they are covered in vomit He gets ladies though He has sex like 180 times a night the chicks are on pot though and don't know what they are doing they think he is exciting and a good bf he gets naked sometimes and runs on the road outside his house with a bunch of nudists the police have to bring him home he just flops around on the ground 70% of the time all day like a fish they have to help him up he has bags of marijuana under his staircase TONS of weed like 70 tons of weed in his basement he makes humping movements and grunts really loud is all he does a mindless freak on tons of weed who does nothing but dance around half naked at teenage drug/sex parties and never talks He has like 10 GFs though they are all on drugs and have like 18 kids yes My mom used to do that until I was like 4 then she realized something and went down there and watched the guy dance around stage for 2 hours and vomit on people It is retarded.. I am glad I dont do drugs he is down there dancing all the tiem.. *time they have parties at night You know those weird teen, drug parties where everyone has sex, gets piercings, does drugs and smokes pot Freaking stupid The guy never got a chance at life.. He fell into drugs and now he is mentally retarded and dances around like a retard, makes grunting noises and never talks, smoke tons of weed, and gets girls pregnant He licks his shoulder and is like "suck meh titties" at rare times.. then he falls on the ground asleep and is asleep for like 10 minutes then wakes up and dances all night when no one is even there only he never talks he lays on the floor and says "my mommy is like "u never be any good" and i am liek "but mommy help me with my hoemwork im going to fael high schewl" and she is liek "get lost b*tch that's youer werk"" Category:April 18 2017